


Under the Mistletoe

by nezumechan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Oneshot, ashen wolves, kiss, yuricoco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumechan/pseuds/nezumechan
Summary: Constance sneaks out of the abyss to enjoy the snow when she unexpectedly runs into Yuri.[Pre timeskip] A quick yuricoco oneshot
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I have suddenly grown to appreciate and adore Constance’s character. With all the holiday music, this song was heavily inspired by the song 'Mistletoe'. Enjoy :)

The moon above had disappeared behind the cover of the clouds and it was close to midnight. The Garreg Mach Monastery was covered in a blanket of white. It was a rare sight to see as snow began to lightly cascade onto the ground.

Constance had snuck outside the comfort of the abyss. She was wearing a maroon coat with knee-high boots. She shivered at the sudden chill in the weather and she crossed her arms for warmth. She could see a small cloud of cold air with every breath.

Constance had made sure that no one discovered she was sneaking out of the abyss. Balthus had been passed out on his bed. Hapi was left snuggled under a blanket with a book. Yuri, however, was nowhere to be found. Then again, he was always so busy with things that she didn’t quite understand. She looked in both directions after stepping near the officer academy rooms. It was all clear.

Constance leapt forward and jumped onto the snow-covered ground. She giggled when she heard the crunching of the ice melt beneath her boots. Oh, how lovely it was to finally be outside again! She had missed when times were as simple as playing in the snow, but forbid she ever came out during the day. She shuddered at the mere thought of sunlight. The sky was dark outside just as she preferred.

Constance stretched out her arms and stuck out her tongue. It was incredibly unladylike of her, but she always wondered what snow tasted like. She closed her eyes and allowed a spec of white to land on her tongue.

Water. It tasted exactly like water. Her arms dropped to her sides in disappointment. To think that all this time she had been missing out on frozen water. Her feet crunched against the melted snow and she giggled once more. She wondered how something as simple as ice would be so fascinating.

All her worries began to melt away. Walking through the snow at night was so relaxing. It was a temporary escape from the reality of living as a refugee in the abyss. She bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. In one swing, she launched her handful of flurries into the air and it came falling back down on her. She couldn’t hide the grin that spread across her face as she squealed in delight and spun in small circles. Absolutely nothing could bring her down.

“Hey Shady Lady. What’s a pretty face like you doing sneaking out so late at night?” a voice asked.

Constance’s delusion of a winter wonderland was shattered as she stood face to face with the trickster whom she hadn’t bothered looking for earlier. Yuri’s lavender hair was dotted with white snowflakes and he wore a long black coat with a light blue scarf tied around his neck. His nose was light red from the chilly weather. His arms were folded, and one leg was crossed over the other as he leaned nonchalantly against the wall. He was smirking at her from sheer amusement.

Constance’s cheeks lit up bright pink from embarrassment. Yuri raised an eyebrow in anticipation for her answer. Constance was baffled. She balled her fists tightly at her sides and processed his words. Had he just called her Shady?

“Yuri, I told you not to call me that!” she shouted. “And how long have you been standing there? Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on a lady?!”

She huffed in irritation at his lack of sympathy. Yuri laughed and she could see the icy air from his breath. He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards her.

“I've been here long enough to see that adorable little dance you did earlier.” He snickered. “You also never answered my question.”

Constance gaped at his audacity. She placed her hand over her chest with the other on her hip. “I was simply enjoying the weather. Have you ever seen snow in the abyss? I didn’t think so.”

“Well, I would hope not, otherwise there’d be a lot of people turned into frozen sorbets down there.” Yuri chuckled.

Constance’s eyes widened in horror. “That’s dreadful! We cannot allow them to ever see snow! I am going down there to warn them.”

She turned around quickly and began marching towards the entrance to the abyss. Yuri slapped his face with his hand. 

“Hey, I was only joking!” he called out.

Constance turned back around a little too quickly. Her heel slid forward on the patch of ice that she had crunched earlier, and she felt herself become air born as she began falling backwards. She closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for impact, but instead of hitting the ground, she felt a pair of strong arms around her.

She tilted her head upward and looked into Yuri’s lavender eyes. She was suddenly feeling breathless. Yuri lifted her body back up. She turned to face him and realized just how close they were. Her cheeks began to feel that burning sensation she experienced from earlier. Perhaps it was her magic trying to keep her face warm, but Yuri’s cheeks also appeared to be tinted a light shade of pink. She didn’t recall him ever being able to use flame magic.

“Do you ever watch where you’re going? Aren’t nobles supposed to be all careful when they walk?” Yuri smirked at her.

Constance frowned. She balled her hands and lightly beat her fists against his chest. “Must you always berate me for my clumsiness?”

Yuri grabbed hold of her small wrists so she would stop hitting him and used the same movement to pull her closer to him.

“Balthus would be severely disappointed at your lack of brawling skill. How are you ever supposed to restore your house with that kind of strength?” Yuri asked with a chuckle.

Constance puffed out her cheeks. “Ha, ha. Obviously, I intend to use my magical talent, something that you could only dream of having.”

“Maybe in _your_ dreams milady.” Yuri said. “My magic is nothing short of shear excellence that would have any noble quaking in their boots, which by the way includes you.”

Constance was utterly confused at his last statement. She glanced downward and realized she was standing on her toes and her legs were trembling. She could feel Yuri’s cool breath across her face. His hands were still around her wrists, but she had subconsciously pressed herself against his body. Her palms were resting lightly against his chest and she could feel his heart beating in an accelerated pace that matched her own. 

Yuri glanced upward and his face turned a bright shade of red. “Well this had impeccable timing.”

Constance tilted her head upward. Dangling between the stone arches was a small bundle of green leaves with small white buds and a red ribbon tied around it. One of the students from the officer’s academy must have left it hanging there for some unsuspecting students to stumble upon.

“Mistletoe? W-What is that doing there?” Constance asked hearing her voice crack.

Yuri smiled warmly at her, “You know, you’re kind of cute when you get all flustered.”

Constance blushed fiercely. She bit her lower lip and peered back into his lavender eyes. Her breath hitched and her lips were slightly parted. Yuri removed his hands from her wrists and carefully reached to cup her face. His thumb smoothed over her cheek. Despite the chill in the weather, his hands were surprisingly warm. Constance felt as though her heart were about to explode out of her chest. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Yuri’s lips gently pressed against hers in a tender kiss.

She could feel the spark ignite between them. Her knees began to feel weak as though she would become a puddle if he let her go, yet deep down she wished that he wouldn’t stop. His lips were surprisingly soft, and warm and she melted into his touch.

The snow fell around them in a peaceful bliss as they kissed beneath the mistletoe. After a few seconds, they slowly pulled apart. Constance opened her eyes and exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized that she was holding. Yuri’s eyelids fluttered open. He smiled softly at her and released his hands from her skin.

“Well now. I suppose we should start heading back now. Wouldn’t want to catch a could out here.” Yuri said.

Constance was still feeling breathless from the kiss. Go home so soon? She shook her head and smiled happily at him, “No thank you. I would like to remain outside and enjoy this beautiful snow.”

She felt a sudden chill from the breeze that passed by and she quickly rubbed her arms for warmth. Yuri tilted his head to the side.

“Well, you’re going to need this then.” Yuri said and tugged the light blue scarf off his neck. He wrapped the fabric loosely around her neck and took a step back to admire his work. “It’s not a bad look on you.”

Constance blinked a few times as she tried to process his actions. Her hands reached upward, and she smoothed over the scarf with her fingers. It was soft to her touch. She inhaled the scent from his scarf and smiled. It was unusually sweet of him. Her heart felt warm inside and she knew that she would cherish this gift.

“How very chivalrous of you! I shall gladly accept fabric of warmth!” Constance said hugging the scarf to her face.

“Shall we milady?” Yuri asked offering her his elbow.

Constance grinned widely. He didn’t have to ask her twice. She wrapped one arm around Yuri’s and the other pointed towards the snow filled sky.

“Sally Forth!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays ^-^


End file.
